Knightmare: Legacy
by XTIM-HX
Summary: Neo-Gotham's vigilantes face off against the nightmarish Batman Who Laughs. Inspired by characters and storylines from Batman Beyond and Kingdom Come/The Kingdom. Concepts from Curse of the White Knight, Darkseid War and Dark Nights: Death Metal
1. Chapter 1

The future has its ups and downs on Neo-Gotham: fighting crime hasn't become any easier, since it had evolved as everything else did, but it's a duty, it's my legacy.

**Wayne Manor** emanates this feeling of being otherworldly, almost like a legend, but for me, it feels hollow right now. I still live here out of respect for **Alfred**'s memory, even if I can't walk around without missing his voice; God, i could close my eyes and still remember the smell of his coffee recipe on dad's cup at breakfast. It was thanks to him that we all learned how to be a Wayne. Sometimes i really believe that he would have been happy to being free of assisting a teen socialite, and just worry if i burn our dinner while trying to help him make it.

My twin brother visited me not so long ago in order to install an A.I that resembles him to function into the Manor to ease my work. I must admit it comes handy but nothing can replace him, the true pillar of our careers. Instead of going to the cave, now i work by the couch with a sandwich on my left hand, a glass of orange juice on the table, and scroll through the NGPD and GTO's files in broad daylight. The only issue is that, lately, the bat-wave has kept me busier than usual, making me feel like a mess as i try to help solve this gruesome case that one of my siblings is handling.

* * *

Today, as i turned off the screen, the silhouette of Damian standing at the living room's entranced surprised me.

-_**"Little sister, that doesn't look nutritious at all"**_-**Damian Wayne**, a.k.a **Neo-Ra's**, was back home. I ran straight to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. i'm pretty sure i could hear some of his bones cracking from my hug but he deserved it, after all, he's my weak spot. I could not remember when was the last time he has set a foot in here. We sat on the couch and began to catch up. He had come back in order to take over the company again, leaving me and my twin **Terry **without the burden of managing it in his absence. We stared at the picture of Pennyworth for a bit and remembered the good old times and how much he is missed. He then asked about each of our sibling's whereabouts; With dad's new job and his position, i had my doubts about him paying a cordial visit on his new office.

Dick, newly elected Mayor of Neo-Gotham, has been working with Tim, on the formation of the Gotham Terrorism Oppression Unit (GTO), under his commissioner role. His daughter Mar'i was coming back from visiting Kori in Tamaran at the moment, so my brother will be able to see his girlfriend pretty soon. Jason and his Outlaws were helping Calvin Rose exterminate a new batch of the court's Talons across the globe before he hangs the mask to live a normal life. Terry has had some run-ins with him while on patrol, so he checks on me from time to time by sneaking into the Manor.

As i balance both of Wayne's work a bit more efficiently than my twin, so i was resting before my second shift starts. Seeing Damian dressed as Ibn al Xu'ffasch was not appealing at all if you keep staring at the whole ra's al ghul's style. I preferred his civilian clothes or even his vigilante suit so i took him to his old room in order to change into something more comfortable. _**-"You should get changed too. i can tell you haven't noticed what are you wearing, right?"- **_Sarcasm against him was the first thing i was taught and now i finally got a chance to hit back. I must thank jason the next time i see him. -_**right, my nightgown is not the proper outfit to walk around, but the pleasure of being comfortable is so good-**_ He rolled eyes. we walked upstairs and got into our rooms, but we left the doors open to talk to each other. _**-"i haven't see you or talked to you on... a couple of months?- **_It felt like way more than just a couple of months, but he was right. Since Terry got into a fight with him for his choice of continue Ra's Al Ghul's legacy, we haven't seen each other. _**-"i was gonna come home a few days ago, but then i began hearing about this murder case, the one you are investigating. I felt it was necessary for me to be here, so i finished some loose ends before coming. So, either i help with your daily life, or go back to be "the night", if that's ok for the Huntress-"**_.

**_-Bertinelli's blessing was good to avoid a copyright lawsuit, right? What did your grandpa said when you choose his role?-_** oh sweet sarcasm, i love it. He wasn't fond to any of his younger siblings being on the family business now that our father had taken control of america; Yes, old wayne's work with the league has placed him giving orders from the white house. - _**I'm glad to see you here. i've been trying to help Tim with a few cases that are only leading me to dead ends. let's see if there's any new intel before deciding if we go out or we stay and work here, ok?-. **_Now changed, we took our leave to the cave's hidden elevator.

Once there, i went straight to the armory in order to prepare my huntress gear. He waited patiently, swinging my escrima sticks while staring at his old bo staff, which i use now. With all ready, I told him to come over the computer. As the files opened on the screen, i showed him the reports about bodies, not of innocents, but of low-level criminals, disposed around town as if they were taken out from an horror film. The latest news report made us sick: a burglar was found dead, the murder weapon being an odd looking chainsaw, with carvings of his flesh shaped like a bat, alongside signs of torture pre-mortem. Following the patterns, certain clues, and the timing of the deaths, i figured out that our killer is someone who knew about us: all places where a look-alike of old Park Row a.k.a Crime Alley.

Suddenly, a video opened on the screen, with a dark silhouette taking the shape of a man with a twisted maniac grin, using a customized batman's cowl and a metallic visor on his eyes. he apologized about his mood swings, as he expressed how cutting limbs, crushing bones, etc. wasn't really his style, but he was in a hurry, and needed to caught our attention.

_**"Oh, little Damian, look at you. All grown up, filling grandpa's shoes. i'm impressed"**_. The skinny batman look-alike smirked. I moved my view from the monstrous being to my brother. -_**Who is he?-**_ Damian replied without hesitation _**-"he should be a corpse by now, how is this possible?"-**_. A sinister laughter echoed around as the screen went black. _**"Helena Wayne, i presume. You remind me so much of your mother, my dear... but where are my manners? i haven't introduced myself..." **_From the stairs, light steps of boots were heard walking down from the elevator's door, getting closer and closer, until we saw the same thing that has spoken to us, standing just mere meters away. Damian took the bo staff and got in front of me. _**"get the hell out of here, Helena. Now"**_. i was petrified; my legs weren't moving. -_**Damian, who the hell is him?-**_. before my brother could answer, our guest took off his cowl and visor._** "what's the matter, kitty bat? you don't recognize your own father? hahahaha".**_

**The Batman Who Laughs.** My mind had cleared herself of any doubts when i saw those blackened eyes; i felt like staring into an endless void. He was what dad would describe as a **Knightmare** on the night stories that gave both terry and I a way to process fear and overcome it. It was not until i grew up that they told me the true origin of that creature, a creation of the supercelestial Perpetua, one of the makers of the omniverse, who defied her kin and battled the league in the past, with him acting as both her right hand and her doom. The league found a way to defeat him and restore the world, but never spoke of it again, and now, he is standing right in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

As he put his gear back on, i took the bo staff and move to him before he could do the same on our direction, making sure that he wasn't gonna move unless i want him to. Helena was shocked after hearing him, and i couldn't blame her: she was facing someone that she is not prepared to fight. -_**He's not our father, Helena. move, now.-**_ My words were in vain. _**"See, kid? this is what happens when Batman doesn't spill all the beans, but i don't blame him; after all, nightmares are the last thing a father wants for his own children"**_. I hate to admit it, but he's got a point right there: The biggest flaw in Batman's legacy is that he doesn't bother to explain his history in depth to the carriers of his task. Instead, He avoids chapters in order to get us to accept what comes with the name "Wayne" and its demons. And all the siblings know that we can't escape destiny: I had to face my grandfather, Drake had to overcome turning into the next Joker, Grayson had to settle a standoff with his own great grandfather, the talon William Cobb, and Todd had to face a alternate batman, who happened to be our own grandfather, Thomas Wayne.

The twins got it easy: Most of the villains were either dead, or reformed, as time takes a toll on everyone who is not a god or alien. Seeing the rising league, they chose the easiest solution: surrendering. For the worst of them, they were stopped and sent to the phantom zone; he should be there, on a hidden cell between the walls of the zone, but somehow, he has freed himself.

_**"what's the matter? you knew i was still breathing. You heroes have no guts to kill me... or find a way to do so."**_ He opened his coat to reveal a set of tools: Knives, a crowbar, and... a whip?. -_**Damian, is that my mom's…?-**_ The creature unsheathed the whip and stared at us; at least that's what he might be doing under his visor. _**"I found it a long time ago. It belonged to a ancestor of ours. I know you have your mom's, little bat, and i would love to add it to my collection after i'm done with you two"**_. His smile was getting me angry. His body language gave away that he was relaxed, hence the natural posture to dominate the weapon at hand. He moved forward, i mimicked his next steps to be far away from his reach, forcing Helena to follow me, as she had now returned to her senses. We ended up in front of the armory's door, that she opened.

He smirked, thinking he had the upper hand against us, but i prove him wrong. We saw as the whip tried to snap the staff out of my hands, but i swang it right at the exact moment to force it to ricochet and hit his face. The spiky visor flew across the room. He covered his eyes from the sudden flash of light that burned his sight. It was our chance, but we only had one way out, and i couldn't let him follow us, so i turned around and pushed Helena inside the armory.

-_**left metal box. Take it-**_. She looked confused, but followed my instructions. Inside, there were both a mother and father box. I wrecked half of the room trying to make him back off and leave enough space for me to get inside with her, but he kept getting up. -_**Damian, **__**behind you!- **_A batarang struck my hand. he was still trying to figure out how to be able to see under the lights, but his other senses were remarkable._**"hahaha, damn it, kid. Why do you think i came here? hehehehehe, As much as i would love to torture you, you're not the prize i want. SHE IS!"**_. Helena saw the look on my face as i closed the door and turned around to face the batman who laughs. He was about to get more than he bargained for. _**"Oh, little bird has guts. i think you think a bit too high of yourself and the shoes you are filling in, son"**_. His cowl was tattered, so he ripped it off. -_**Father/Mother, take user to Master Wayne-**_. The smile shaped on my mouth made the jokerized bruce run to tackle me. A beam of two lights appeared in front of helena. Her hand reached for a small leather purse that contained Catwoman's original Cat-o-nine tails whip, and she vanished into the light, leaving behind my screams of anger as i ran to the creature, ready to face him.

We fought to a stalemate for what felt like an eternity. I tried without success to reach his neck and snap it, but it was never gonna be that easy. I sent his knives flying into the tunnels down the waterfall, one by one getting out of reach, but he still had the crowbar. If i leave my guard down, he could beat me. Worse, i could imagine what he would have done to helena if he entered that room before i could sent her away.

The batman who laughs pointed at me. _**"i can see it. Your fear. why did you bother on saving your precious sister? she will end up as the rest of this world: screaming in agony while i watch the oblivion of this universe, as you are all already doomed, so there's nothing that can't stop the crash course we are in at this very moment". **_i clenched my fists and saw him with a red-eyed stare. -_**A**__**fter your last visit, i figure it out: you wanted an heir to continue your work in whatever you wanted to turn this world into, but she's not gonna be that person-**_. A small flashback came to my head: the bodies of Orphan and Spoiler laying at his feet. A beaten Talia next to me, and me, hurt but still standing, covering **Selina Kyle**. Dad and Nightwing were taken out by Flashpoint Batman. he had caught Red Hood with one of his associates, Cobb's talon. Selina couldn't escape with her pregnant belly and i was the only one that could save her.

As the flashback ended, the brawl became more intense: Fist hit face, knee hit torso, another knee got in the way of a kick, an elbow connected a strike to the chest. I finally catched my breath for a second, and began landing kick after kick to make him back off; i even slammed my forehead against his to get advantage. Playing nice or dirty, mimicking or combining tactics, it wasn't gonna work for too long against him: i could keep him at bay for a bit more, as i'm running both out of space and out of energy, and it was a matter of time before he gets the upper hand and knocks me out cold.

The wound of the batarang is so swollen from the fight that i can't feel it anymore, and as much tired as i am, i was more in control than him and he knew it; i am slowly getting on his nerves. He stood again, cracking his bones to accommodate limbs and rub off the excruciating pain that i had caused. There was an odd feeling seeing him doing that, like if certain stuff wasn't ok with this evil bruce. The first thing that came up on my mind was that he had experimented with the talon regeneration process before coming for us; After all, one of his first visits to the vast multiverse was to a world where Bruce Wayne was the leader of the Court of Owls. Then, i remember joker and the dionesium on his blood system which made him survive centuries, but then again, we don't even know if that was the real deal and if it is, i can't tell if his blood has it at the moment.

Thrashing vehicles, equipment and memorials, we continue brawling, trying to best each other and deal the final blow to no avail; frustration keeps growing between us. We threw all the weapons out of our reach, choosing to end this fight with our own fists. He came at me and destroyed the computer's screen when i threw myself at the floor, letting him pass over. We broke the giant joker card in half, barely escaping being trapped underneath it. His mask was not far from my reach, so i grabbed it and stabbed the spikes on his back, then slashed his legs with it and tossed it far away. He touched his wound and swung his arm, blinding me with his own blood.


	3. Chapter 3

This bastard was emulating batman's top qualities on point so getting out of here without the risk of unleashing him into Neo-Gotham was not an option. I tried to keep up to him for as long as i can but i am struggling to keep myself on my feet. As he came straight to me, i received the impact and use the momentum to strike him with the "blindspot", a pinpointed hit to his forehead that messes up his senses, courtesy of Jason Todd's own dirty fighting style.

A few minutes had gone by and we are laying on the floor. My breath isn't coming back after all those blows he connected on me, and my body was only dead weight, but seeing him like that was worth all the pain.

He pushed his body to a side as much as he could, and spoke."_**why won't you admit i have a right to be here, damian?**_**_ remember when I almost kidnapped your niece?"_**. He cough up some blood. With the little strength i could gather, i sat up, resting my back into the wall behind me. My body felt like a rock as i moved it. -_**How the hell... did you escape? and what do you want?-**_. He looked at me, now with his normal eyes. _**"I can't die. I made sure of it before the heroes took care of my master plan. As of why i am here, well... news on that prison run quick with each new guest you heroes sent there, so i woke up one day and heard that my city had two bats. Oh, boy, i couldn't be more proud. Maybe i am here because i figured out that it was that what i always wanted, what i always needed: an heir, someone who will finish what i started. Helena seems like a proper heiress to mold with my dark energy. And about how did i left that cell? well, i've got tricks under my sleeve, even if both are in shackles."**_. Hearing him made me wish he was the joker but no, this was coming from a thing that even the joker was afraid of. It all made sense now: he wants a Wayne that hasn't being tainted by fate yet to be his replacement, so that leaves Helena as the sole vessel of perpetua's will.

As he got up, our sight never left each other. _**"hahahaha... kid... you still don't get it. the punchline of all this..."**_. Step by step, he came to me and picked me up, helping me stand._**"Brucie and i..."**_ I gathered any inch of strength and energy that i've got left, and connected my fist into his face with such rage that i sent him flying. He landed over the computer's keyboard. _**"use... the... same... passwords"**_. His hand fell into the enter button, triggering the self destruction protocol of the cave, sending us flying right into the waterfall. I kept repeating his words as we fell, what does he wants me to know?

* * *

I was blinded by the beam of the boom tube. I had never used one and i was more worried about my brother fighting that creature. The light started to dissipate and i saw the silhouette of familiar people. I shut my eyes and wished for the best landing possible; Said safe landing came thanks to a member of the team: i ended up over my boyfriend Jon's body. i looked around, and saw my twin brother and niece, and then got down from my savior, a.k.a hyperman. Rex expressed his happiness to see me safe as he had asked Mary Marvel to help him put on his warhawk armor, and my family was ready to leave for the cave, since the news of it losing functions ran quickly, but i saved them the travel.

Mar'i Grayson had arrived hours ago and knew where my dad was so she escorted me to meet him. Inside the great hall, there was a screen with the face of Superman and Wonder Woman giving sad news to dad: they had found the corpse of Shazam on the cell of the batman who laughs. Jon had retrieved his body, which now rests on the league's lab, and was reporting to them when i showed up by surprise. Dad got up his seat, his hands reaching for my face. I didn't wasted time to tell him what happened._** -Damian is in trouble. He needs to be extracted from the cave right now. **__**The B**__**atman Who Laughs is at the Manor. Damian is fighting him alone. He needs help-**_. He knows i'm not a coward, and that my temper is like his, but this situation is beyond me. Diana disappeared from the screen while dad ordered Terry to back her up, so he ordered our team members to gather the stuff they might need and went straight to the boom tubes.

Mar'i looked at the boxes i had on my belt. Dad was curious about them too. I told them how Damian had these things hidden in the cave's armory and that both responded to his commands. Terry's mind was somewhere else and i don't blame him, since he has been Batman for a bit longer than i've been huntress, so he made sure to comfort mary before they leave to face someone they haven't trained to beat before. My niece decided to stay with me, since dad obliged me to stay put until damian is brought back. I secretly asked Lobo and Crush to be the team's back-up. Mary, Rex, Jon and Terry were sent out and arrived within seconds. Lobo's spacehog was going to arrive a bit later.

We took our leave from the hall and walked to the sick bay, preparing everything to treat my brother. My niece assured me that Damian will be fine because he is a hard case, like most Waynes.

* * *

As the stream dragged me outside of the cave, i looked around until i saw the manor's front gate. There was no signs of our visitor around, which was a relief. I was hurt, but i could still make my way inside. Getting out of the water, i discarded the wet clothes before reaching for the main entrance. I opened the door and got inside; He might had entered the cave with ease, but our house was now a state of the art residence, upgraded by all of us to make it a masterpiece. As i sat on the floor, a blue light on the ceiling took the shape of a well known friend and greeted me. **MASTER DAMIAN, I MUST SAY THAT YOU LOOK TERRIBLE. **Alfred's A.I was passing his scanner across me, checking my injuries. It felt nostalgic to have my dearest friend worrying about me even after death. -_**I know. I apologize beforehand if i bleed on the floor-**_.

**IT'S NOTHING I CAN'T DEAL WITH, SIR. MY SONAR IS NOTICING A STRANGER ON THE PERIMETER. SHALL I ACTIVATE THE DEFENSES?.** I was hesitant at first, but nobody could get here that fast, so i let him go ahead. -_**Alfred, hit it-**_. I sneaked my eyes through the window as the rainfire was set loose, blazing the front yard with energy blasts. I could hear his laughter fading as he took cover and made his escape. -**_You may stop now,__ Pennyworth. He is already gone_**-. As the weaponry stopped, the sound of a boom tube made me breathe with relief: the Calvary was here. Lobo's motorcycle was the next thing that caught my attention. He parked in the main door as the shadows of Rex's wings passed by the windows. I let out a small laugh when Alfred spoke about the fact lobo came for me: i made him a bet that Crush may have forced him to come along. Jon walked through the door with the main man and his daughter behind him, both carrying a first meds kit to treat me. "kid, you really look like crap". Those were lobo's words as he raised me from the floor. After being patched up, he helped me reach his bike. -_**I'll let you know where we are coming back, Pennyworth**_\- A smile appeared on Alfred's 2.0 holographic face.** VERY WELL, SIR. PLEASE GIVE MY GREETINGS TO Madame Wayne**. Diana and Terry ventured on the cave to see what they could save from the equipment. After telling jon what the creature said, he flew to patrol the whole city, intending to gather any useful information along the way.

A few minutes later, i was being carried to the sickbay, where Helena was waiting by the bed, looking at me with teary eyes, but smiling, relieved that i was back with her.


	4. Chapter 4

On the last couple of hours, our patience was reaching a breaking point.

All of the sudden, Mar'i's communicator got a private call. We could clearly hear Terry's voice: his part of the team was bringing some extra gear, and we would be sent back to neo-gotham on a new attempt to find our enemy. Another call interrupted her, so she said goodbye and answered; this time, it was dad who was calling, giving us an update: Superman was on his way to join Jon, who was sweeping the streets, trying to find the Batman Who Laughs with no luck. We were still not allowed to leave until terry returns,and once we are ready, he told us to meet the kents as soon as possible. The call ended.

Crush entered the room with an update on Damian. He had taken an unbelievable beating, but she assured me i didn't had to worry about him because he was up for a quick recovery... or she will make him pay for making her a liar. A couple of minutes later, Damian was back in the room with us. Hearing that he was gonna have to spend some time off duty bothered him; he wanted to catch the bastard himself, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. Dad came to see us; He had planned a solution to this freak's plan.

* * *

As my father checked the ruins of arkham asylum for any useful clue, i went straight to blackgate, where the GTO had helped us with the victim's discoveries; they even though that he was working with a team, but there was a flaw on their theory: being a one man crew gets the job done for him. Also, if he was getting help, the only ones capable of helping him were already gone: his dark multiverse team was massacred and the Joker succumbed to his toxic blood long ago; his remains are buried under a nameless tombstone.

With nothing else that could give us a hint, Drake ordered his group to gather their stuff and leave. A new update came through: turns out that, as the team retrieved damian and i got here, our target was seen driving a stolen police patrol unit around town, followed by some policemen, until he reached the main bridge, where he send it off into the river below. Captured by camera footage, police saw him on the bay's docks. Some of the officers designated to the scenes chose to stay put rather than leave on their superior's orders, which was a good move. Knowing i was more helpful somewhere else, i flew right to the docks to continue my manhunt, calling diana and my father in the meantime, hoping that backup will show up in time if something happens.

I remember perfectly what the elders used to say about him: that he was someone who had outsmarted Luthor and Brainiac in warfare, and has bested powerhouses across dimensions, but they forget that he's still Bruce, maybe not ours, but inside all that madness, all that horror, he's still a batman that got defeated once. Among his servants there was an owlman, his own brother Thomas Jr, who knew about it and got killed because of his need of constantly reminding him of that one failure in his whole life. It only proves that we are better than him and we will stop him when the time comes, but it better come soon.

* * *

I wasn't expecting that kind of opposition from the kid; he has become a very prolific fighter. I escaped mere seconds before the security system immolated the manor's yard and hitched a ride, stealing a patrol car to have a quick tour but the authorities caught up to me. They raced me across the city, and i was forced to abandon the car in order to lose them. Improvising on the march, i sent it into the river, jumping out of it just in time, and swimming my way to the bay. I was able to get inside and hide on a container. There, i tried to salvage anything useful to take care of some of my wounds. I could hear the sirens of the police clearly stopping nearby, followed by steps and small flashes of lights. A broken arm and a limp seemed absurd to complain about for someone like me, but i can't get up without bursting out in pain, so there is no way i can get out of here without getting caught by the cops. I could fight a few, but probably, they are armed, and are more than me. I got on the floor and placed blankets, metal scraps and wood over me, as i could hear them checking around the containers nearby. All locks were gone, so they opened them one by one; i might have sealed my faith by hiding here. Sometimes i wonder if i'm still me, because these kind of reckless mistakes are literally joker's doing, not mine. Maybe i have lost the last portion of my sanity by now.

* * *

i stayed with Mar'i and Helena for a couple of minutes before a new medical exam. I couldn't move properly, so Mary was helping me around. Diana hasn't moved from the hall since she arrived, sharing the intel terry and tim got from the cave to the different groups assigned to patrol in case things changed for the worst. In my mind, i'm just hoping we could find him, or better yet, depower him. As much as dead seems like the proper punishment, Jon states that he's still a human being and we still live by an oath of no killing and serve justice.

Little by little, team members began to show up. Drake had left to the site an hour ago, as he was one step ahead of them by not being in the orbital station. i can't remember how much time went by, but once superman's call reached the league, i was ordered to dispatch the whole team. No one knew exactly the plan, but the leaders must have their reasons to do it this way. He had arrived to the bay, meeting jon at the entrance as the police checks up the place. Most of the places were lead, so they x-ray vision wasn't gonna be useful.

* * *

My arm stopped hurting for a brief moment, encased between two scraps of metal and some ropes. My leg wasn't bothering me at all if i am laying over the floor, but to get out, i need to camouflage. The heroes, i suppose, are not so far behind. I don't have my cowl or my visor with me anymore, which is good, but they can recognize my face, and the numbers of officers are growing by each minute that goes by. Also, they had been surrounding both exits, trapping me on a sort of no way out situation unless i found a new route that nobody will notice.

I left the container while they were focusing in opening doors in a different spot. The lights were far away, so i used the shadows to my advantage. i saw a crane, made my way to it, and climbed between its levels, getting out of their reach with ease. i sat there for a couple of minute as they lurked around, trying of not making a sound. i threw a piece of metal to one light, and it shattered. The groups ran to the site where the light suddenly went off, unleashing a worthless storm of ammo into the mere nothingness. i could hear the impact of their bullets into the metal doors as i went to the opposite side, to my freedom. Jon's arrival marked my second successful exit from the heroes clutch. His father showing up made things even more tasteful. I just avoided capture by two of the greatest superhumans on earth, what a joke.

* * *

I caught a glimpse of someone leaving the bay, but i couldn't tell who he or she was. By the way of its walk, it might just been a beggar who wants to be away from the police, but to be sure, i followed the silhouette. The police noticed too late that the freak has been there, waiting for them to leave a open time frame to get out. My dad found me minutes later, unconscious on the ground, with an omega sigil burned into my chest. Drake was right, which means worse news for us: he's not only looking for payback and a way to end perpetua's work, but he is not working alone. I reported back at the hall, asking for the second cavalry to be sent to us fast.

Somewhere in Europe, Jason and his outlaws were called by wonder woman.


	5. Chapter 5

We didn't have the chance to teleport when we got a report from jon; he had arrived too late. Somehow, even with the injuries he has sustained at the hands of Damian and his bold escape from the city's police, he succeeded in getting away again. He even got to pin jon down, which make us reevaluate the situation.

Most of the patrol units returned to the GTO headquarters, with some of them choosing to return to usual duty, attending crime scenes in order to calm the citizens. Jon was recovered by the recently arrived outlaws crew and taken back to us. Leaving on his own after we took care of his wound, i backed up his disagreement with Terry's option of staying put until further notice. I could imagine the anger on my friend's face and it was not because of our target: it was because he could have avoided my attack on the manor and now it had happened to him. He was supposed to be with Helena the day i showed up, but left to take care of Mar'i welcome party, something that had to be done the day before, so he has taken this as a sort of personal vendetta, not being able to cool down enough and think clearly.

* * *

Those damned bratz. I can imagine their stress as they are caged on their elder's orders, wanting to be free and come for me. They must be thinking on how i am still able to roam free on their streets; it's invigorating, but becomes a headache each time the wounds remind me of the beating i took. Bruce has done it again: he had outsmarted my plans by placing his battalion into a collision course with myself; they are repelling me like a normal human would try to do the same to an insignificant bug... And i hate it.

My eyes had allowed me to see the darkness within the universe, but they no longer work under normal lights, so i'm blind walking around, using the alleys at my advantage. Once, i had conquered this place; i even remade it while being by her side, so i'm no stranger to where i walk. A building caught my attention; I could swear it looked familiar: an abandoned factory, with green lights and a square front door. Reaching for the gate, i realized said building was a subsidiary of Ace Chemicals, the place that gave birth to the joker. To my surprise, the factory was now an evidence storage unit for metahuman gadgets. Something must have happened to the old one, because nobody would dare to leave a full armory of villain tech at the disposal of whoever could get inside there.

It didn't take me much to break in it. Taking a look around, i saw a few useful gadgets that i could use: Talon's knives, a former version of Deathstroke's armor, and Azrael flaming sword, all handy for a good fighting specialist. My shopping trip was cut short by the arrival of a patrol unit. The officers walked in and my grin grew bigger as they carried my visor, probably handed to them by bruce's sidekick. Sneaking behind them, i knocked them down and placed the visor back on my face. I put the rest of the stuff over a desk and started to make a mash-up costume.

* * *

Dad, while playing attention to the incoming reports, was trying to figure out how did the freak escape from such a well designed cell; One could definitely see the tension on me and terry, losing our patience; We were at each other's throat. I was already wearing my huntress gear when diana presented me with some additional gadgets: The Wayne's Rapiers, newly sharpened. She was optimistic about being able to reform the cave in no time, and happily admitted that the portrait of Alfred still stood intact on the cave's entrance, something that drew a smile on all of us, for a change. Terry took dad's old cowl and placed it right in front of him. "_There you go, Mr. President" _and just like that, he left the room to find Jon and make their way back to earth.

And that was it. For our astonishment, Dad took a look to the cowl, got up of his seat, and faced us. He finally went back to be Bruce, our father; not the president or Batman. His own son had been taken down and his other children were ready to act, but he hasn't allowed them to. Dick, Jason and Tim have faced him before, but we were his own flesh and blood and i guess that has blinded him for too long: he could make others be a better version of themselves, but we taught ourselves as much as we learned under his tutelage. After all the loses, we can guess he fears that if something happens to us, is because he wasn't a good father by letting us put on the cowls. The fact that we had never faced him, doesn't mean that we are not ready to, and we are gonna do it, even if an alternate version of him takes his place.

His voice was clear: He is gonna allow us to go, as long as the rest of my friends have my back. He pointed at the rapiers and told me he was proud of seeing me with them. i reassured him of the kind of children he has raised and, alongside my team, we ran in order to catch terry and jon and depart for earth. On the way, terry though of a place our enemy might want to visit, and send two of our team members there.

* * *

i'll never figure out how slade lost this gear. it was brand new, but mixed with old parts of his previous suits. The shoulder pads were the first thing i threw to the trash can, followed by the ammo belts. i made a second eye socket on the mask, placed the visor on top of it and put on the Ikon mesh. I hide the knives across my new outfit and using the flaming sword as a cane, made my way back to the front entrance. Such was my need to get things done that i didn't paid attention to part of the roof breaking open. two cloaked shapes landed on the floor behind me.

"dead man". I turned around to see who was talking. They weren't the pair that i was clearly thinking of: Lobo and his daughter Crush, clearly looking for a fight. Their moves were ridiculous but destructives as i avoided them. I am in no position to win against two czarnians carrying living weapons until i heal myself properly. "c'mon, dead man... we just want to play a little bit" was the exact phrase lobo said as they began bashing everything else across the room to where i was standing. My laughter was getting louder as they chased me, and once Crush got too close, i pinned her down with one knife right to the stomach. That would buy me time to deal with his berserker father, but the same trick won't work on him, so i let him follow me around and break one of mr freeze's cold grenades, turning him into a living czarnian popsicle.

I grabbed the knife, both of their chains and walked outside as fast as i could. Looking at the silhouette of Wayne Industries not so far from there brought back some useful memories: If i remember anything from my former life, is that the league have assets hidden in all the world, making a new headquarter a sort of facade. And if Bruce and I do think alike no matter the differences we now have, then, inside Wayne's building, there is a secret bunker reserved for critical situations, which i can use to ambush his little bounty hunters.

The boom tubes signaled the arrival of bruce's team to the main entrance as i snuck my way inside. Jon, still angered about what happened, chose to go by himself, but nightstar followed him. I took them out by throwing the czarnian chains at them, getting me some time to figure out how to reach the bunker's entrance. Looking around, i was kicked off the hall by Artemis. Bizarro, clumsy as always, tried to melt me with his hot breath, but took out the hawkman instead, who was about to smash me into the ground with his mallet. Seeing them distracted, i stabbed the amazon's leg with two knives and took her weapon. As Helena walked inside, i swirled artemis's giant axe into her path. She raised both of her swords to deflect it and the three got stucked in the wall behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere else, Lobo had gotten free of his icy cell. The bomb that caught him inside of it was an experimental compound made from the powers of ice-related villains so it took him a while to get himself free and break through the place to find an exit.

Meanwhile, Artemis was out and Crush was hurt but she was still able to be on her feet, so she chose to stay behind and take care of the redhead until she woke up; something we agreed on. Bizarro got Rex back on his feet and we regrouped on the way to the bunker, taking the weapons from the wall. On the lower levels, Terry had made his way to the security room and locked himself in it, attempting to jam the bunker's door so no one would be able to use it; not even us. The camera sighted the BWL near, so Jon flew through the corridors trying to find him as soon as Terry alerted us; Our theory of him having a sort of healing process was probably right by now, because there was no way he could be that fast after facing us at the entrance. Calvin caught up to him on the corridors and they traded blows. When we found him, he was badly wounded but still breathing. At the end of the same hallway, Jon stopped an attack from Azrael's blade, which just shattered on his chest, so instead of staying there and try to find him, the evil bruce made a suicide run to the bunker, with jon and i running after him.

* * *

As i got to the place, i could see my kiddo sitting outside the entrance. She told me how the rest were inside and handed me my chain back. I broke my way to the lower levels until i was in the same one as them. We finally had an advantage: he was trying to best Helena when i punch him through the hall, and began using him as a boxing bag. Nightstar noticed how tired he was of covering my blows and blasted the wall next to him, trapping him under debris. Using the energy of the suit, he got free and pushed us a few feets back.

We could see how his now blooded face stopped smiling. The wounds we had inflicted on him were healing quicker, courtesy of a glowing blue aura around him. He gathered enough strength to swing his blade at me, and i almost got hit if it wasn't for both of helena's rapiers and my chain having caught the sharp edge. Jon went ahead and tried to land a punch on him but a burst of red energy stunt him. From the bunker's now melted door, Grail walked out, and behind her were their so called "deceased" crew: Talon, Owlman, Grim Knight and Robin King.

The first two went for terry, helena and the kid came for me. Bashing the little bat-freak was easy once we took off his nightmarish utility belt, but he'll get up soon. As of March's owlman, well, he's a tough one to keep down: we impaled him, dismembered him, and he continues fighting, picking himself together and regenerating tissue. Grail and the Freak were the real menace but are backing up from the fight.

Talon was the only one that we could put down, as we are not his typical opponents, which lead the couple to escape with whatever Wayne had kept in the damned room. Jon was able to catch up to them as the rest kept their allies busy, but they vanished before he could tackle them. Coming back to help us as we check the damage done to the building, he couldn't figure out why they made such a mess to leave with so little. We sent Lobo back to the headquarters with the prisoner, as we gathered our strength in order to fix the place and return to where we are needed. For now, this battle is lost.

* * *

I got away from fighting that armed bastard, jumping inside the bunker, which needs to be renamed: it was more like a vault for one of my dad's greatest assets, the hellbat armor. I could notice both the helmet and the cape missing, which are good news; they haven't taken its power source.

Jon faced Grail to a standstill. She couldn't get him off so the freak stunned him with a zap of his dark energy. Leaving the rest of his crew behind, they disappeared through a boom tube. Terry had just defeated Grim, using his own bomb-buckle against him, but he couldn't get out of here on his own, so lobo carried him away. March got caught in the explosion, and now we had taken two down for the prize of one. The robin decided to leave while nobody paid attention, god knows where, leaving Cobb as the only one we need to take to the watchtower for interrogation.

* * *

From the mess left in the building, i got up. March was healing, King Bruce was gone. i made my way to the control room to hack the security cameras, from where i found out that the league has a prisoner: Cobb. As the boss was already a step ahead of the plan, we were beaten up for the cause. As i was doing my way out, March was trying to get up. i took what was the newest piece of my arsenal, the only one that is almost intact right now, and used it to blow Lincoln's head off: He and Cobb were suitable loses; after all, they were both unstable. I could think of deathwing as a proper replacement, but by the look of the situation, we might not need anyone else among our ranks.

I reported back to the old man's throne, where Grail had placed the batman who laughs, now without his crown or his cowl. He said that nobody will bother us for as long as we stay in apokolips. The kid still roams around, so it's a matter of time for chaos to spread around the city, keeping the eyes of the heroes far away from our real goal. I was given the cape from the hellbat armor, in order to travel around gotham without getting detected and help our teammate; hopefully, i'll kill a hero or two along the way. I had discarded all my old arsenal, so i had all of the apokoliptian technology at my behest, which i used to create a new blaster rifle and a sword with the omega effect on its blade. The process wasn't easy, but when they were done, i grabbed a father box and left in route to earth.

* * *

Bruce Wayne is a man who always tries to be prepared; that very feature can be seen as his quality and, definitely, as a flaw. This stolen helmet on my hands proves it: a piece of his technology that works as a driver seat for his most powerful armor, which was kept in a place that any master thief could enter if they had the right intel. If i fuse it with my visor, it could open all the doors to fulfill a promise: turn this world to full darkness.

They don't fully understand how did i survive; how did i escape. Simple answer: Grail, who was rescued by little bruce when we fall at the hands of the multiverse alliance. They hide from them on the fourth world; Not even Darkseid knew that his daughter had a guest between his citadel's walls. I took time, but they found a way to sneak into the phantom zone. My Robin King would tell me about their escape plans and disappear before the sentries could find him.

i tried to heal, to gather strength, and once Grail showed up with him, we fled to her father's place, and used his resources to secretly aid me in returning my associates back into the fold. The skull of Uxas was added to my old visor crown to restore my link with the dark multiverse and the manhattan energy. The Grim Knight came first, followed by a way to disrupt the time and space on earth one and recruit both owlman and lincoln march, but we only managed to gather March and a surrogate member in his Talon Acolyte, William Cobb.

Now, we are back at where we started, but one step ahead of oblivion. Superboy prime has tried to join us, but we had to deal with him as he grew more unstable, and we needed his armor to combine Grail's powers, the newest darkseid's absorption power and my very own dark energy, which will terraform this multiverse into my private nightmare kingdom, as it would have been done a long time ago.


End file.
